Ahuizotl/Gallery
Season two Read It and Weep Ahuizotl Evil Laugh S2E16.png|Doing the werewolf thing...in broad daylight. Ahuizotl blows cat whistle S2E16.png Ahuizotl prevails S2E16.png Ahuizotl about to pull lever S2E16.png Ahuizotl leaves S2E16.png|Classic blunder-never leave your adversary in a death trap and assume that they won't get out. Daring Do snatching the statue S2E16.png|Note to self: don't employ animals who sleep most of the day as your only minions. Daring Do Victorious S2E16.png Season four Daring Don't Daring Do face-to-face with Ahuizotl S4E04.png Ahuizotl roaring S4E04.png Ahuizotl throwing dangerous weapons S4E04.png Ahuizolt shielding himself with his tail S4E04.png Ahuizotl roars "Caballeron!" S4E04.png Ahuizotl demands the ring S4E04.png|"The ring!!" Dr. Caballeron frightened S4E04.png Dr. Caballeron fleeing S4E04.png Daring and Ahuizotl look at the ring S4E04.png|Well... Daring and Ahuizotl look at each other S4E04.png|This is awkward now isn't it? Ahuizotl roaring S04E04.png|That would look more terrifying if he had claws Ahuizotl approaches Daring Do S4E04.png|Uhh...Daring? Your not looking at his face... Ahuizotl slams the dirt S4E04.png Ahuizotl looking confident S4E04.png Ahuizotl and his jungle cats S4E04.png Ahuizotl looks toward Rainbow Dash S4E04.png Ahuizotl captures Rainbow Dash S4E04.png Rainbow and Daring in trouble S4E04.png Rainbow sees Daring get carried away S4E04.png Ahuizotl laughing at Daring Do S4E04.png Ahuizotl 'oh, Daring Do' S4E04.png Ahuizotl 'eight hundred years' S4E04.png Ahuizotl pulling lever S4E04.png Ahuizotl releasing more water S4E04.png Ahuizotl's hands around the sun S4E04.png|Kame... Hame... Ahuizotl preparing for ritual S4E04.png Ahuizotl laughing maniacally S4E04.png Ahuizotl 'place the ring, quickly!' S4E04.png Ahuizotl yelling S4E04.png Fluttershy catching ring S4E04.png Ahuizotl chasing Fluttershy S4E04.png Ahuizotl laughing with ring S4E04.png Ahuizotl 'stop her!' S4E04.png|OBJECTION! Ahuizotl tries to grab the ponies S4E04.png|To infinity...and BEYOND! Ahuizotl 'I will have my revenge!' S4E04.png Rainbow Dash holding Daring Do book S04E04.png Season six Flutter Brutter Rainbow reading a Daring Do book S6E11.png Zephyr brags about himself to Rainbow S6E11.png Zephyr "it would be wrong to cage that!" S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze "go follow your dreams!" S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze hovering over Rainbow Dash S6E11.png Rainbow shoves Zephyr Breeze off her seat S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze admiring Rainbow Dash S6E11.png Fluttershy and her parents return from the next room S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze "good talk, Rainbows" S6E11.png Zephyr "so touched you came to see me" S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze "I hate to deprive you" S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze "this breeze needs his Z's" S6E11.png Rainbow Dash "same old Zeph" S6E11.png Stranger Than Fan Fiction Rainbow wanders the convention hall S6E13.png Rainbow and Quibble in Daring Do face cutout board S6E13.png Rainbow and Quibble making goofy faces S6E13.png Rainbow and Quibble laughing together S6E13.png Rainbow and Quibble enter a Daring Do ballpit S6E13.png Rainbow passes by ponies in Ahuizotl costume S6E13.png Dr. Caballeron at the Daring Do convention S6E13.png Dr. Caballeron face-hoofs S6E13.png Caballeron "all this fanfare around my archenemy" S6E13.png Caballeron looks at colt dressed as Daring Do S6E13.png Caballeron disturbed by Daring Do fanfare S6E13.png ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Dance Magic Ahuizotl's shadow looming close EGS1.png My Little Pony Best Gift Ever'' Fluttershy about to buy a Daring Do book MLPBGE.png Fluttershy sees a stampede of ponies MLPBGE.png Season nine Daring Doubt Ahuizotl emerges from temple ruins S9E21.png Caballeron observes Daring Do and Ahuizotl S9E21.png Ahuizotl emerges from the shadows S9E21.png Ahuizotl "my old nemesis" S9E21.png Ahuizotl "outsmarted my jungle cats" S9E21.png Ahuizotl "you cannot escape me!" S9E21.png Ahuizotl menacing Daring Do S9E21.png Rainbow "we didn't see any cats!" S9E21.png Ahuizotl thinking for a moment S9E21.png Ahuizotl "only a Pegasus can retrieve" S9E21.png Ahuizotl looms over RD and Daring Do S9E21.png Daring Do frees herself from the vines S9E21.png Daring Do facing down Ahuizotl S9E21.png Ahuizotl about to attack Daring Do S9E21.png Daring flies away from Ahuizotl's attack S9E21.png Daring Do flying up with Rainbow's vine S9E21.png Rainbow Dash pulled up by Daring Do S9E21.png Daring Do flying up the temple stairs S9E21.png Rainbow Dash pulled up temple stairs S9E21.png Ahuizotl roaring with rage S9E21.png Ahuizotl menacingly enters the chamber S9E21.png Ahuizotl confronting the temple intruders S9E21.png Ahuizotl summoning the guardian-goyles S9E21.png Ahuizotl commanding "attack!" S9E21.png Guardian-goyles confront the intruders S9E21.png Ahuizotl laughing maniacally S9E21.png Ahuizotl flipping the door lever S9E21.png Ahuizotl filing his claws S9E21.png Ahuizotl notices Caballeron behind him S9E21.png Ahuizotl approaching Dr. Caballeron S9E21.png Ahuizotl about to grab Dr. Caballeron S9E21.png Ahuizotl picks up Caballeron with tail claw S9E21.png Dr. Caballeron in Ahuizotl's grasp S9E21.png Caballeron removing the Truth Talisman S9E21.png Caballeron tosses the Truth Talisman away S9E21.png Ahuizotl "if I wanted to play games" S9E21.png Ahuizotl dropping Dr. Caballeron S9E21.png Ahuizotl "get out my pinochle deck!" S9E21.png Ahuizotl trying to grab Daring Do S9E21.png Ahuizotl staring down Daring Do S9E21.png Ponies run away as Ahuizotl pounces S9E21.png Ahuizotl sees the ponies running away S9E21.png Ahuizotl running ahead of the ponies S9E21.png Ahuizotl cuts off Daring Do's escape S9E21.png Daring Do flying toward Ahuizotl S9E21.png Daring Do flies upward from Ahuizotl S9E21.png Daring Do removes the Truth Talisman S9E21.png Daring tosses Truth Talisman to Rainbow S9E21.png Ahuizotl looming over Rainbow Dash S9E21.png Ahuizotl trying to grab Rainbow Dash S9E21.png Ahuizotl looming behind Fluttershy S9E21.png Ahuizotl puffing his chest at Fluttershy S9E21.png Ponies keep Talisman away from Ahuizotl S9E21.png Ahuizotl menacing Rogue S9E21.png Rogue dodging Ahuizotl's claw S9E21.png Ahuizotl sees Rogue running away S9E21.png Rogue running away from Ahuizotl S9E21.png Ahuizotl reaches into the narrow corridor S9E21.png Ahuizotl "it's a dead end!" S9E21.png Ahuizotl slamming into temple wall S9E21.png Ahuizotl about to slam the wall again S9E21.png Fluttershy appears before Ahuizotl S9E21.png Ahuizotl face-to-face with Fluttershy S9E21.png Ahuizotl threatening Fluttershy S9E21.png Ahuizotl looks surprised at Fluttershy S9E21.png Ahuizotl suddenly looking sad S9E21.png Fluttershy giving Ahuizotl a chance S9E21.png Ahuizotl "I'm in charge of protecting" S9E21.png Ahuizotl "if another artifact goes missing" S9E21.png Ahuizotl "in so much trouble" S9E21.png Ahuizotl fears other guardian creatures S9E21.png Fluttershy "a lot of responsibility" S9E21.png Fluttershy listening to Ahuizotl S9E21.png Ahuizotl "a little violent and ferocious" S9E21.png Fluttershy offers a tissue to Ahuizotl S9E21.png Ahuizotl blowing his nose S9E21.png Ahuizotl looking despondent S9E21.png Ahuizotl looking surprised again S9E21.png Daring "I thought I was protecting them" S9E21.png Ahuizotl glaring at Dr. Caballeron S9E21.png Dr. Caballeron "you had a noble cause" S9E21.png Ahuizotl "I get that a lot" S9E21.png Rainbow "listening-to-everypony thing" S9E21.png Ahuizotl ponders on Fluttershy's sentiment S9E21.png Ahuizotl "you returned the Talisman" S9E21.png Ahuizotl thanks ponies for listening S9E21.png Ahuizotl flipping a wall lever again S9E21.png Ahuizotl "on one condition!" S9E21.png Ahuizotl "you swear to never steal" S9E21.png Ahuizotl "from the Tenochtitlan Basin" S9E21.png Ahuizotl holding out the Talisman S9E21.png Daring and Caballeron look at the Talisman S9E21.png Daring and Caballeron swear on Talisman S9E21.png Daring Do "write that in my next book" S9E21.png Caballeron and Ahuizotl getting an idea S9E21.png Rainbow looks at Ahuizotl's book signing S9E21.png Ahuizotl giving a public book reading S9E21.png Merchandise Season 2 cast poster.jpg Chaos is Magic poster.jpg Season 2 DVD back cover.png Season 2 French DVD cover sideview.png Legends of Equestria art print WeLoveFine.jpg MLP Season Two Allover T-shirt front WeLoveFine.jpg My Little Pony Villains T-Shirt Hot Topic.jpg Ahuizotl Enterplay series 2 trading card.jpg Ahuizotl Enterplay series 2 trading card back.jpg Series 2 trading cards 28-36.jpg Daring Do and the Eternal Flower cover.jpg Comic issue 20 cover RE.jpg Comic issue 20 Phoenix Comics cover.jpg|Ahuizotl is seen at the top left Art of Equestria page 102-103 - Ahuizotl concept.jpg|From The Art of Equestria Book pt:Ahuizotl/Galeria